


Pappa Smurf

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: Character – Chuck Shurley<br/>It’s about time the Winchesters and their angels made a certain discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pappa Smurf

“Hey guys! Look at this!” Dean shouts, running down the stairs from the bunkers door. Frantically waving a newspaper around.

“What, Dean?” Sam asked as he walked out of the bunkers kitchen holding a plate containing the leftovers from the previous night’s dinner.

Dean cleared his throat and read out from the paper. “ _Carver Edlund, genius behind the Supernatural books finally stepped out of hiding last night, when he surprised fans by putting in an appearance at the latest convention. Quelling rumours that - -…”_

Sam cut him off. “Chuck is alive?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded, seeming to be unable to believe it himself. “What the hell is he doing here?”

He gestured to Sam’s right with the newspaper and Sam almost fell out of his chair.

“You can’t just arrive unannounced like that!” the younger Winchester growled at the archangel seated directly beside him.

“Can it Samsquatch. Now, where’s little bro?” Gabriel wasn’t even going to offer an explanation and they had learnt to not bother asking.

“Getting the rest of the stuff out of the car. Why?” Dean unconsciously refused to sit down, and remained at the foot of the stairs glaring at Gabriel.

“Good.” Gabriel nodded to himself, “The only time another prophet is chosen is if the one before them has died. This ‘ _Chuck Shurely_ ’ was still alive while Kevin Tran was the chosen prophet, so what _is_ this man?”

“What do you mean? You’re not exactly providing us with many answers here Gabriel. Just giving us more questions that need answering.”

Gabriel didn’t say anything, just clicked his fingers and they were all suddenly in the bunkers garage with Castiel who was so surprised at their sudden appearance that he promptly dropped the bags he was holding and jumped back in shock.

Dark brows over impossibly blue eyes furrowed in confusion.

“What’s going on?”

“We’re going on a road trip!” Gabriel announced delightedly, climbing into the back of the impala.

“If you weren’t his brother I would kill you right now. Get out of my car. We aren’t going anywhere until you explain what the hell is going on.” Dean growled.

“I’ll explain on the way. If I tell you now you might not want to go…” Gabriel stared up at them with pale whiskey coloured eyes. He sighed, making sure to make it sound long suffering. “Please?”

Sam rolled his eyes and climbed into the front seat of the impala, Castiel shoved Gabriel over and climbed into the back next to him, closing the door.

“Son of a bitch. Are we actually doing this? Are we actually listening to him?”

“If it shuts him up Dean.”

“Fine.” Dean grumbled climbing behind the wheel of the impala. “But you better explain on the way you dick.”

“I will!”

“And you best not get any of that crap anywhere in my car!”

//…//

At this point all that Gabriel had told them was where to drive to, and Dean was getting increasingly irritated with the stupid things Gabriel was snapping up for himself and Sam to eat. The newest one was soup on a bumpy road and dean was ready to punch the arch angel.

“Why are we driving to Denver?” Castiel finally acknowledged the fact of the journey for the first time in the two hours they had been on the road.

“I don’t know Cas as- - GABRIEL I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T GET RID OF THAT STUFF I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Dean was trying to remain calm and failing.

“That’s where the convention is.” Gabriel stated simply.

Dean slammed on the brakes, which sent off a chain reaction. They were all thrown forward, the soup flew out of both bowls and all over the car, then Dean reached around and punched Gabriel in the face.

“We are not going to that convention. You are going to clean my car and then we are going back to the bunker.” Dean ordered climbing swiftly out of the car.

Castiel left the car after him, and just stood silently watching him until he decided to speak.

“I’m going to kill your brother.”

Castiel just remained silent.

“We should go to the convention Dean.” This earned the angel a glare. “I know Gabriel isn’t the nicest person in the world, but he does know what he’s talking about…” The glare softened. “I mean it, if it turns out that he’s just being a dick… I’ll happily let you throw him down the bunker stairs.”

“Deal.” Dean smirked.

“The car is now clean.” Sam called out of the impala window.

“Angel click clean isn’t good enough.” Dean moved around the back of the impala and grabbed some cloths and cleaning products and thrust some at Sam through the window and threw the rest at Gabriel in the back seat.

“Why me?”

“You thought he was being funny.” Dean replied, smirking “So you can help the dick clean.”

“Jerk…”

“Bitch.”

//…//

Chuck ran a hand through his hair as he unlocked the door to his hotel room.

“I forgot how exhausting this was…”

He walked into the room and headed straight for the mini bar, but stopped before he opened the door and straightened up. Something wasn’t right.

“Hello Chuck.”

He jumped backwards and fell over his own feet. Landing with a distinct thud on the floor.

“W- - What are you guys doing here?” Chuck stumbled over his words as he picked himself up.

“You should be dead.” Castiel stated simply.

“What?” The former prophet looked at the angel like he was stupid.

“There was another prophet after you. That doesn’t happen unless you’re dead. You should be dead!” Castiel raised his voice, becoming increasingly frustrated.

While Castiel was shouting Gabriel was standing stock still. Taking in the situation. Not even breathing.

“Gabriel?”

Sam bumped the arch angel slightly with his arm. But he still didn’t move.

Chuck stopped and stared back at Gabriel.

“Gabriel…?”

Out of nowhere Gabriel surged forward and landed a punch square in the former prophet’s face. The tell tale crack giving the sign of a broken nose.

“You left us to pose as a prophet!?” There was a crackle of thunder and all of the lights on the room went out.

The only light now in the room was the occasional flash of lightening and the glow of Gabriel’s manifested six golden wings which all flared defensively behind him.

“Gabriel. Please let me - - …”

“No! You left us all to cope with Michael and Lucifer by ourselves when they wouldn’t listen to any of us! And you didn’t even come back to get rid of Lucifer yourself! You let Michael do it! Do you even know how much pleasure he took in that?! In telling him that you didn’t want his there anymore?!” Gabriel kept shouting, the feathers on his wings pulsing as though to punctuate every sentence.

“Wait. Chuck? This guy? He’s God?” Dean asked in complete disbelief.

“Yes.” Chuck rolled his eyes and straightened up while addressing the older Winchester. “I am God.”


End file.
